1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto color correction method and color correction module thereof, and more particularly, to an auto color correction method capable of adjusting the parameters utilized for color compensation according to the color temperature of the pixels in the image and color correction module thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With advances of digital camera modules, almost all the electronic devices such as cell phones, tablets and personal digital assistants are now equipped with image capturing functions. When the electronic device with the digital camera module captures image, the electronic device needs to adjust the captured image according to different environment parameters for making the image become close to the image observed by the eyes. For example, the same object appears different colors under different light when capturing the image. Thus, the electronic device needs to adjust the color of the image according to the environment parameters for making the color shown in the image become close to the original color. In addition, the brightness of the image data in the surrounding of the image is weaker due to the limitations of the image sensor and the lens of the electronic device. The electronic device also needs to perform the lens shading correction (LSC) for correcting the brightness information of the image.
As can be seen from the above, how to adjust the image captured by the electronic device according to different environment parameters for making the image become closer to the image observed by the eyes becomes an important issue to be discussed.